


The Femoral Artery And Other Hidden Treasures

by KaiserinAstraia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sora is so in love he doesn't know what to do with himself, Sora!Vampire, Vampire AU, sequel but can be read alone, slight bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserinAstraia/pseuds/KaiserinAstraia
Summary: Sora didn’t wake up in so much as he resurfaced, the sheets of the bed heavy and cold on his side. The swirling air gently played with his hair, and Sora felt every sway like a spider on its web. But, overwhelmingly, there was warmth, a pulsing, delicious, beautiful sensation that clouded over everything else— A tremor ran through Sora’s body that made his eyes fly open and dilate to pointed slits, and his fangs inch out, indenting the pink of his lips like a needle against skin.And he dared not move.Or: In which Sora is thirsty and Riku is more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 165





	The Femoral Artery And Other Hidden Treasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saturdaynightspecial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturdaynightspecial/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nibble Me Softly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232301) by [Saturdaynightspecial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturdaynightspecial/pseuds/Saturdaynightspecial). 



> Thank you to @saturdaynightspecial for letting me write in this vampire au! I love silly, in love college boys -- and adding a vampiric need to feed, and drug-like cravings? Oh, hell yeah, I'm in.
> 
> Oh, yeah, and happy 2020!

It was dark, and still. There were no sounds save for the whir of the air conditioning unit that the human resident of the room needed, or the occasional slide of cotton against cotton when he stirred. No sunlight could get through the blackout curtains hanging in front of the dorm window, so there was no way to tell if it was night or day, but it felt like night, with sleep like a tangible smoke in the air, thick and hazy. And yet, it couldn’t keep the nocturnal boy asleep, the spell not strong enough against the supernatural pull of the dark. 

Sora didn’t wake up in so much as he resurfaced, the sheets of the bed heavy and cold on his side. The swirling air gently played with his hair, and Sora felt every sway like a spider on its web. But, overwhelmingly, there was warmth, a pulsing, delicious, beautiful sensation that clouded over everything else— A tremor ran through Sora’s body that made his eyes fly open and dilate to pointed slits, and his fangs inch out, indenting the pink of his lips like a needle against skin.

And he dared not move.

Riku slept in front of him, his back pressed against Sora’s chest, their legs intertwined. His heartbeat was slow and peaceful, but to Sora’s ears it was a throb, an incessant drum as entrancing as a snake charmer’s song. It was a rhythm ingrained into Sora’s head like it was his own heart — and when Sora’s stopped, only a couple years ago, Sora could hardly stand to be around Riku because all he could hear was every upbeat and down throb of that vital organ. But he got used to it — he had to, because he’d rather be _actually_ dead than unable to be with his best friend. Then, they moved into this tiny dorm together, and Riku’s heartbeat became the background music to Sora’s life. It was only when Riku drifted off to sleep that Sora would allow himself to really listen. The sound itself was a heady torture. But now… Now, Sora could feel it against his own chest, and Riku was warm, _warm_ enough Sora thought it might burn like the sun — and he cared as much about the danger of sunburn as he did of the risks Riku’s love, curling further around Riku like he was life itself. 

Maybe there was some truth to that, but Sora couldn’t really... think about it. Riku’s heartbeat rang in his ears, and Sora was starving again. The hunger of a vampire was, at first, much like human hunger, just less frequent, until Sora tasted Riku. The memory alone made Sora’s mouth water and his undead veins feel dry. Drinking fresh blood had a consequence no one had warned him of — not that it would have stopped Sora, though — that he doesn’t think he will ever get used to; the _craving_ was all-encompassing and the _taste_ … Riku was water after wandering a desert for days, and Sora’s blood bags were like stale bread in comparison. 

Sora found himself staring at Riku’s sinfully exposed neck through the dark. The night vision was a blessing, and a curse — it meant he could admire Riku all hours of the day _and_ night, and he did, but it also meant that Sora often found himself unable to look away when Sora needed to stay resolved the most. He could see Riku’s pulse through his neck, could _see_ where Sora had last bitten. The puncture wounds were nearly healed now, the scabs a mere paper’s width line and ready to be picked off. He could use a different spot…

Sora blinked, and then gasped — hardly in control, he found himself _on_ Riku’s neck, fangs out and mere millimeters from Riku’s skin. He squeezed his eyes shut, gripping Riku tighter as he fought against the hunger and forced the fangs to retract, closing his dry mouth. _These_ were the worst nights. 

He counted down from ten. _Five… Four…_ They had four weeks left of the semester, didn’t they? Which meant it’d been… _Three_ … weeks, since Sora had last bit? Something like that? Sora inhaled out of human instinct to gather resolve, and then immediately regretted it — his nose was in Riku’s hair, his intoxicating scent of forest-y shampoo, sweat, and something uniquely _Riku_ filling Sora’s mind. _God_ , who gave him the right to be so fucking _irrestistable_ when— maybe, three weeks was long enough to wait between drinks—? 

He froze again. This time his fangs pressed against a vein on Riku’s neck, not puncturing yet, but Sora knew if he had been lost in thought a moment longer he would have bitten.

Something like a whine left the back of Sora’s throat. He felt locked in place, imprisoned by Riku’s scent, the memory of his taste, and his pulse so loud in his ear. At this rate he’d have to leave the dorm for the night to stop himself from drinking...

It was at that moment Riku pushed himself back, his ass lining up perfectly in Sora’s lap and his back against Sora’s chest. The warmth spread against Sora’s cold, undead skin like a campfire’s heat, and Sora groaned again. 

“ _Please_ ,” Riku hoarsely begged, voice dripping in sleep. He tilted his head ever so slightly, a familiar gesture of _offering_.

The sound went straight from Sora’s ears to the pit of his stomach, where it twisted in desire. Sora’s focus narrowed to a pinpoint of _just_ Riku, and only now did he hear Riku’s pulse had quickened from a swift departure from dreams. With a will of their own, Sora’s hands went to cup Riku’s neck, and to his hip. Riku gasped quietly, because when Sora was hungry he couldn’t tell his own strength, and likely pushed Riku’s hips back into himself harder than he’d intended.

He could tell by the heat and the thrum of pulse from Riku’s _hip_ that Riku was already _very_ turned on. Thank God Sora didn’t need to breathe, because he felt like he was choking on the building need, the _temptation_. It wasn’t fair; if Riku wanted this bad already, Sora would have to be the strong one… 

“P-please what?” Sora asked anyway, tongue thick around his fangs and voice deep and airy.

Riku groaned — Sora felt it against the tips of his fangs — and rolled his hips back against Sora’s groin. Sora intertwined their legs as the twinge of pleasure and want coursed through his body, the only outlet he had that wasn’t giving into Riku’s wanton request. “ _Bite_ me,” Riku demanded, the sleep and desperation making his voice sound more like a _whine_.

Sora moaned back, pushing his teeth off to plant a kiss on Riku’s neck as a replacement. It was hard to think clearly with Riku’s scent in the air and him _grinding_ back into him, and Sora’s hunger screaming into his mind that he _needed_ to feed. Would it really be okay? The whole purpose of restricting Sora from drinking from Riku was to ensure Riku didn’t get sick from frequent blood loss, or something, it just seemed like a good thing to do, but if Riku was _begging—_

“You won’t hurt me,” Riku said, softer now, as if he’d read Sora’s thoughts. Sora whimpered in response, kissing his neck again.

It was either this, or to have another seven-or-so nights of torture and dirt-tasting blood bags… Oh, who was he kidding. Sora was never known for his patience.

But, the thought struck him, if he was going to give in, he could have some fun with it first.

The thought alone brought Sora new clarity, like a fog lifted. Now he could feel Riku trembling against him in want, could appreciate his nightshirt inching up his side and exposing his lean but muscled hips and stomach. He could appreciate Riku’s bedhead, the long silver locks fanning around his head like a halo yet simultaneously chaotic and intertwined together like branches in a wreath. Hot mess, was the less poetic description, and Sora loved it in pretty words or not.

With unnatural speed, Sora lifted himself up while he pushed Riku down, back against the mattress. Sora’s thighs bracketed Riku’s hips, warming Sora’s inner thighs and groin, the sensation good enough that Sora had to bite his lip. When Sora sat, he slid himself against Riku’s hard dick tenting his briefs until he settled comfortably just below it.

Disoriented from the rapid shift, Riku gasped, “Sora — wha?” Sora couldn’t help himself; he smirked down at Riku, watching the wildness in Riku’s eyes dance and then settle back on Sora.

“What are you doing?” Riku asked, sounding grumpy but adorably so, like a kid jumping up for a cookie being dangled just out of reach. 

Sora rolled his hips, grinding down quick and purposeful — he couldn’t stop the small moan at the back of his throat, but he relished in Riku’s tortured hiss. “Playing with my food,” Sora said, grinning at Riku. His fangs, eagerly anticipating the meal, had extended just enough to peek over his bottom lip. 

Riku made a strange noise — something between a whine and a snort. Their gazes met in the dark, and though Riku didn’t reply, Sora saw it in his eyes: the curiosity, the _want_. Normally, Sora was the one eager to get to the main event, to rush in order to climb higher, faster. But with their roles reversed, Sora felt giddy with the chance to watch Riku squirm and beg. Riku, his best friend, the rock of Sora’s life, the calm, resolute one, heating up and melting in his hands.

Sora dipped down and stole Riku’s lips in a heated kiss, open-mouthed and fanged. Riku reciprocated with vigor, tongue darting into Sora’s mouth and sliding against his teeth. He was rougher than usual, not that it posed any problem for Sora — though it was difficult for Sora to resist the push and pull of Riku’s lips, to not get lost in his scent, the taste of his lips, and his fluttering heartbeat. For a moment, he wondered exactly who was devouring who, but a roll of Sora’s hips brought out a groan from deep within Riku’s throat, and Sora smiled into the kiss.

From Riku’s shoulders, Sora dragged his hands down, nails catching on the wrinkles of the shirt until he reached the hem. He impatiently slipped his hands under and pressed his fingers against Riku’s warm skin, feeling Riku’s heavy, deep breaths, every twitch of muscle, and even the rush of blood through them. The skin was soft but firm, and Sora moaned at how _nice_ it was; he’d wanted this for _so long_ , fantasized night after night about touching Riku all over. And now he could, and it was exactly as amazing as he thought — no, _moreso._ Now, Sora knew all the secrets of Riku’s body.

Sliding his palms up each of Riku’s ribs, Sora found Riku’s pert nipples, just waiting to be teased. He rolled both under his thumbs, relishing in the give of them, and how they could be soft yet hard, too. His slow, intentional circles on them caused Riku to gasp, and Sora took the opportunity to lick Riku’s bottom lip and bite it, pulling it slowly out. Sora should have expected it, but Riku bucked up involuntarily, sending Sora fangs crashing hard into Riku’s mouth again, but this time, a fang scraped across Riku’s lip. It left a shallow, thin cut, but Sora smelled Riku’s blood in the air _immediately._

It only produced a small droplet of blood, and Sora couldn’t help but lap it up, eyes rolling back at the sweet, coppery taste. It was like a single Hershey’s kiss melting on his tongue, rich and heady. It tasted like _Riku_ , the way he thought and talked condensed into liquid form — an ambrosia specifically meant for Sora to drink. He could _taste_ Riku’s want, the desperation, but it faded away like string pulled through Sora’s fingers even as he gripped it with all his strength. He needed _more_. 

The pull of blood lifting, Sora found himself grinding down into Riku, moaning into his mouth, Riku feverishly pulling Sora’s hair and holding him there as he helplessly drank in everything that Sora gave him. 

“Nuh-uh,” Sora said, pulling back with unnatural speed. Before Riku could blink, Sora was sitting up straight, all his weight against Riku’s cock again; he could feel it achingly hard against his ass. If Riku was a hot mess before, he was a molten disaster now: his lips kiss-swollen and pink, sweat wetting the loose, short hairs at his hairline against his forehead. His shirt was bunched up underneath his arms, rather uncomfortably by the looks of it. Sora licked his lips.

“Take it off,” Sora said, a devilish grin on his face. He spread his fingers under the fabric again, pushing it up so he could dip down and plant kisses along his sternum. 

“Uugh—mm— Sora, uh— _fine_ ,” was Riku’s intelligent reply as he struggled to sit up enough to comply while Sora refused to stop his onslaught. Sora could hardly hear Riku’s little throaty groans over the sound of his pounding heart, so close now.

Sora purposefully clipped a nipple with the very tip of his fang as he swirled his tongue over it, and was satisfied when Riku’s arms shook; the vampiric venom worked quickly, and Sora knew it. Though Sora got no blood from this miniscule bite, he savored the knowledge that She was sending Riku higher and higher, breaking down all the stresses and burdens he carried _all the time_ until they were helium balloons and floating away. 

While Riku struggled to shed his shirt, Sora kept trailing kisses and nibbles down, exploring the hills and valleys of Riku’s ribs and abs with tongue and intentional drags of his fangs. Riku struggled to breathe evenly, panting raggedly at Sora’s touch. He eventually settled back on his elbows, watching Sora’s descent with love-crazed eyes. 

Though Sora had no heartbeat of his own, he felt giddy, like his heart fluttered in his chest when he finally reached the waistband of his briefs. Now he would show Riku how he wanted to _play_ — “I’m taking these off,” Sora said, and waited for Riku’s nod. It came readily, and he lifted his hips so Sora could shimmy the offending garment off. So anxious to strip the last of Riku’s clothes, he flung the underwear with unneeded strength, and Sora heard it hit the opposite wall of their dorm before sliding down to his (now _very_ neglected) bunk. 

“ _Pfft_ ,” Riku snickered. Sora snapped his gaze back to him, his snappy, heated self-defence dying on his tongue at the sight of Riku’s silly state. Completely naked, legs awkwardly spread because Sora had haphazardly put himself in between them, his long hair a veritable bird’s nest now, and a hand covering his face as he laughed, hiccuping noises that filled and warmed Sora’s still heart.

Sora laughed, too, a little at the ridiculousness that _this_ was what killed the moment and a lot at how unbelievably happy he was that past the bloodlust and the sex (which was _amazing_ ), he was still just making love to his best friend. That despite Sora turning, despite all the trouble Sora dragged Riku into, despite _everything_ , Riku let Sora see him naked, giggly, and high. Though they did everything backwards, from friendship to more, Sora wouldn’t trade it for anything — and though he dare not speak a word of it yet, he wouldn’t have forever without Riku in it.

He gripped both sides of Riku’s hips where they met his thighs, pressing into the warmth of his skin. The area was sensitive, so Riku made a strangled gasp sound. “That _didn’t_ happen,” Sora asserted, practically purring over him. 

“Uh-huh, sure,” Riku said, a little breathless and a little sarcastic. “But _you’re_ getting them later.” 

Rolling his eyes, Sora settled down in between Riku’s spread legs, Riku’s cock still tall and proud parallel to Sora’s nose. He made sure his breath traveled across it when he spoke, “Whatever.” 

Sora watched the change in Riku’s eyes like a blink between night and day, how his pupils dilated, lips ajar with unsteady breaths passing through them. Sora loved having him so _enraptured_ ; he grinned, turning his face to the side to nose Riku’s inner thigh. 

Despite how little body fat Riku had, his thighs were soft. His pale skin was largely smooth save for a few stretch marks that Sora figured appeared in high school when Riku shot up like a rocket. Sora liked them, though — it was like trails of rain on a glass window, or rivers of lilac in marble. Sora kissed them gently, dragging the tip of his tongue down each line, focusing on the scent, the taste, and ignoring Riku’s incessant, needy pulse Sora could hear inside his head like a _throb_. 

“Sora…” Riku sighed, all too fond and soft. Sora bit gently with his front teeth, avoiding his eager canines before sucking the supple flesh. “Mm—!” 

Sora fixated on the spot until the temptation of the flush of blood he drew there was just short of too much; it left a deep purple hickey that Sora knew he’d dream about giving again. With Riku’s small, held back groans and disjointed syllables of Sora’s name, Sora was quickly getting lost into the rhythm of it, tongue tracing the femoral artery to place more kisses.

“P- _please_ —” Riku gasped, and Sora moved his freehand to Riku’s shaft, gingerly touching the thick, needy flesh; he just couldn’t help but give when Riku begged like that. It was so _warm,_ too. Multitasking between hickeys and his hand, Sora stroked him up and down, smirking at the bead of pre-cum he found at the head. “Fu _ck_ ,” Riku groaned lowly at the contact, and Sora rolled his eyes back involuntarily.

Riku would probably cum before Sora even bit him, at this rate. Sora nosed over a vein, feeling himself salivate at the thought of finally getting a taste… 

“Sora, _please_ ,” Riku begged again, and something snapped. 

Sora’s vision went red as he recoiled, fangs fully bared in the air for only a _fraction_ of a moment before they met Riku’s thigh, the skin providing all the resistance of apple skin as he _bit_. The dark instinct of a _vampire_ proved true as he pierced the large vein hiding in the inner thigh. Sora hadn’t a moment to even consider that before the rush of blood slipped past his lips — sweet, _hot_ , coppery, _Riku, Riku, Riku._

There was relief, rushing through his body like a tidal wave as he lapped the blood from the wound his teeth kept open — but then there was the delirious pleasure, and it was impossible to tell if it was Riku’s pleasure or his own on Sora’s tongue, but he needed _more_. He felt his own dick hard and straining near-painfully against his briefs, and he fervently ignored it in favor of riding the high of Riku’s ruby ambrosia. He drank _life_ — Riku’s life — and could only pour out his emotions in return. He didn’t want to finish here.

Shaking and moaning even as he pulled away, Sora went back to Riku’s cock, the throb of it still _singing_ in his ears. “Riku…” Sora helplessly whimpered, wondering if he looked hungrier sizing Riku up _now_ than he did on Riku’s neck. He only spared a moment more to lick the blood trailing down his chin before he finally, eagerly, took Riku’s head into his mouth.

_Oh_ , the _sound_ Riku made; it was high and gasping, and Sora knew Riku was holding on by the skin of his teeth. Perhaps it was lucky that Sora could only fit the head past his fangs without scratching him, so he settled with swirling his tongue around the hard, velvet circumference of it, stroking the shaft with his hand now warm with friction, and slick with his saliva he let drip down. It was messy and dirty and he’d blush about it in the morning, but right now? All he wanted (in a frightening, predatory, and perhaps not fully _human_ way) was to make Riku fucked out and incoherent.

Riku’s shaky hands found Sora’s hair, the touch all too gentle and _sweet_. Purring into the touch, Sora looked up at Riku through lidded eyes. His gaze was soft too, amazed, even — like he wasn’t convinced this wasn’t a fantastical dream, and Sora was the centerpiece of it. As Sora tongued the slit of the tip in his mouth, he held Riku’s gaze like a snake-charmer would the snake, _daring_ Riku to think this wasn’t real. 

Riku stared back with his mouth open, exhaling ragged breaths, and Sora wondered what Riku saw. Were Sora’s eyes still red, saturated with Riku’s blood? Were his cheeks flushed just as much as Riku’s? Could Riku see how he’d tamed the predator in his bed, lapping up all his love and attention like it was the reason Sora kept living? Sora hoped so, and if Riku couldn’t see it, Sora could make him feel it.

He felt Riku’s hummingbird heartbeat through his fingers wrapped around Riku’s solid shaft, even as he stroked up and down, firm and steady. He was waiting for Riku to reach the breaking point, like dripping water droplets onto a coin until the surface tension finally burst. His tongue massaged the soft, pliant spot under Riku’s head, egging on the orgasm in sincerity. The smell of blood — _Riku’s blood_ — was still in the air, and combined with the heady taste of him on Sora’s tongue. Sora groaned and let himself enjoy the rhythm, the suspense, his own need begging for Sora to bite, bite, _bite_ for release. 

“S— _ah_ — Sora, I—“ Riku was trying to warn him, and that was so… endearing, that he still tried. It made Sora want to keep edging him, but he felt it in the pooling blood in Riku’s core he wasn’t capable. 

And unable to stop his own speed, within a blink, Sora released Riku’s cock from his lips with an obscene _pop_ , nuzzled Riku’s soft inner thigh selfishly for the scent, recoiled, and— 

The moment Sora’s fangs sank fully back into Riku’s thigh, this bite inches higher than the first, Sora’s vision went _white_. His core — no, Riku’s _and_ his — exploded in a blinding orgasm akin to a supernova, nerves flooding like stardust does in empty space. The rush expanded from the top of Sora’s scalp, all the way down to his toes and the tips of his fingers, a rolling bliss that pushed and lifted Sora up to the clouds, where only _Riku_ and light remained.

“SoraSorasora _sorasora—“_ Riku deliriously cried, his fingers wound into Sora’s hair and palms pressed to hold Sora’s head in place. Sora didn’t need the encouragement, moaning wantonly as he drank, finally, _finally_ allowing himself the fill. Each swallow of blood added a wave of pleasure, elongating his orgasm past naturally possible. He could barely hold himself up and stroke Riku, his whole body shaking through their shared orgasm.

He felt Riku’s dick paint his cheeks in ribbons of white, Sora having unknowingly pointed Riku there when he bit. He knew the moment Riku saw it, too, the heatwave that rolled through Riku shocking Sora like a flash of lightning through his blood to ground on Sora’s tongue. Sora’s voice broke through the moan that escaped his throat. 

He could feel so much, _everything_ , Riku’s desire, his high, the relief, but above all, love like liquid gold, burning and purifying whatever curse vampirism was in light. It more than filled or satisfied him, it _completed_ him, made him more than human. This feeling — it was how Riku _saw_ Sora. No, Sora thought as he peeled his eyes open to gaze at Riku’s perfect face, it was how they saw each other. Sora couldn’t and wouldn’t have this with anyone else. 

By the time Riku’s grip in Sora’s hair lessened to a limp petting, Sora has slowed his drink to sips and languid lapping at stray drops of blood that threatened to drip down Riku’s thighs. His desire transformed into something soft and glowing, and so, Sora carefully, slowly, retracted his fangs. Before he left the sweet spot between Riku’s warm thighs, he wetly licked across his bite wound, thereby sealing it, although the bond was fragile. Nothing a bandaid couldn’t fix. Licking his lips, he blinked blearily and remembered the other bite, and dipped down gently. He sucked lightly — _he just couldn’t help himself_ — before licking that one closed, too, like an envelope, and kissed the spot gently. It was a thank you, but also his helpless show of complete and utter devotion.

His body felt both light and heavy, warm and foggy and sated, as he dragged himself up. His briefs were ruined, wet, sticky, and cool against the air, but Sora could wait to fix it. The only real issue worth dealing with was his face, which was resolved when he collapsed on his side cuddled up to Riku and rubbed his face against the sheets.

“Ew,” Riku teased, voice light and airy. 

“Coulda wiped it on _you_ ,” Sora retorted, eyes barely open enough to glare. Still, Riku pulled him closer so Sora’s face smushed against the dip between Riku’s shoulder and chest, giving him a wonderful view of his well-toned pecs. “Mmmm…” Sora nuzzled into the spot, like a cat trying to place its scent. 

It earned him a chuckle from Riku, who tightened his arm around Sora’s small frame. Sora gave his last strength to intertwine their legs, which Riku gave no protest. It was hard to form words when he felt so boneless, pleasure still warm and simmering in his body. Riku’s heartbeat was calm now, too — Sora’s own personal lullaby. The organ didn’t struggle, and Sora felt both self-satisfaction and relief he didn’t drink too much. It was totally worth it to indulge themselves a little early…

“We could… sleep in the… other bunk,” Riku said lazily; there he goes again, problem solving and thinking instead of just basking. 

Sora made a discontented noise. “Laaaater. 10 more minutes.” 

Riku hummed in response, and Sora took that as agreement. He felt a kiss placed on the crown of his head. “Love you,” Riku murmured into Sora’s sex hair. 

“Love you more,” Sora breathed back, a smile unwittingly forcing itself on his face. 

“Love you _most_.” 

“No. I loved you first.” 

“Nuh uh,” was Riku’s compelling argument.

“Yes huh.” 

“Ugh.” Sora could hear the smile in his voice. He wondered if they could stay like this forever — if their lifelong friendship was any indication, Sora was hopeful. But he still cherished this, in case they didn’t. 

“Who fucked _who_ senseless?” Sora finally grasped for words, letting pride slip into his tone. 

“ _This_ time,” Riku immediately replied, but then kissed Sora’s head again. “S’was great, though.” 

Sora felt like he’d melt into a puddle any second now. “Shut up, you’re just sappy from blood loss and vamp drugs.” While the latter was true, he knew Riku was sappy all the time, just quietly. 

“ _You_ shut up, you’re drunk.” 

“On _you._ ” Sora tilted his head to look up at Riku who stared back down, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Pfft.” Green eyes rolled fondly. Before Riku could say more, Sora surged up and kissed him. They lingered, and Sora licked his bottom lip to close any nicks he may have forgotten from his fangs before — and because he liked Riku’s taste. 

“Mm,” Riku hummed into their liplock, before leaning back into his pillow and sighing contentedly. Then, he stiffened.

“What is it?” Sora asked, head tilted.

“I have _my chemistry test tomorrow,_ ” he hissed, the panic rising with every syllable.

Oops, Sora had completely forgotten — he’d even promised not to seduce him in the middle of the night, for once. He scratched his cheek sheepishly, but then couldn’t help but giggle when Riku tried to surge up, presumably to _study_ at whatever ungodly hour this was, down a pint of blood. “Wooooah there, big guy,” Sora said, using his unnatural strength to keep Riku pinned. The pout-like outrage on Riku’s face was nothing short of adorable, and Sora had to try _very_ hard not to grin. “Listen, you need sleep.”

“Sora,” he said, very stern, “I _cannot_ fail this test.”

Okay, Sora was smiling a little now. He spread his hands across Riku’s chest, half of the rest of his body across him. “You won’t. You haven’t failed a single thing in your life.” When Riku sent him another pouty-glare, Sora continued, “Okay, I’ll make you a deal — I’ll wake you up an hour—” Another _look_ , “ _two_ hours before the test, and we’ll go shower, I’ll make sure your bites are all good, and you’ll be ready to go, okay?” He added his best puppy-eyed look at the end.

“And if I _do_ fail?” Riku said, as if that was the one glitch in Sora’s master plan.

“Then…” Sora answered, “I’ll just turn you, and no one will be able to tell you repeated a year because you’ll look the same!”

Sora froze as soon as the words from his mouth registered from his brain. Oh. He just. Implied… that’d he’d turn Riku. _Over a final._ Riku stilled too, looking into Sora’s face like he was a puzzle he was on the verge of solving, but wasn’t sure. 

It was hard not to squirm under those green, piercing eyes. But, mercifully, Riku knew when a cause was lost, and he sighed deeply again and relaxed into the mattress below. His hands slid down to Sora’s hips, and Sora couldn’t help but shiver. After a moment, he mumbled, a little shy, “Fine… If you’re showering with me, better make it three hours before…” 

Relieved, Sora immediately peppered Riku’s faces with kisses. “You,” _muah_ , “got,” _muah,_ “it,” _muah,_ “Riku!” Immediately resuming their earlier snuggling positions, Sora scrambled into Riku’s arms, which wrapped around him in a loving surrender. Sora was too high on blood, and Riku too high on the lack thereof, to talk about… turning, and forever, and all that crazy but inevitable stuff. What they needed now was sleep.

Sora tilted his head back so that he could plant one last smooch on Riku’s jaw. “Love you,” he said again, wishing the four letter word even came close to his sincerity.

“Love you, too,” Riku responded, soft if not a little touched. That was good enough, for Sora.

They went silent. Sora listened to Riku’s heartbeat again, tracking the thumps and slow of the rhythm as Riku inevitably slipped to sleep — the transition was swift, his body sated and sluggish. He’d noticed that Riku fell asleep much faster since they got together — which was another little thing Sora felt strangely proud of, at the thought that either Sora was the reason he’d struggled to sleep before, or that Sora was his comfort now. Maybe both. 

Besides, it was true for both of them. Sora found himself counting the beats like one would with sheep, slowly but surely drifting off as well. He knew he wouldn’t dream, but he didn’t mind, basking in the love and warmth of his personal, perfect, in-house pin-cushion (for as long as he remained one, and then probably after). 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm _constantly_ yelling about soriku on twitter at KaiserinAstraia! :D


End file.
